The Sweet Hereafter
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Daphne wanted to fill the hole in her life with Blaise, but she didn't know how much he'd fill it with. Rated T for implications. A/N located at the bottom of the story.


A boom rolled across the fields, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised since dawn. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their fall leaves without a fight.

Then came the first drops of rain like bullets to the roof, causing Daphne to peek through the shutters. Outside was dark, the dense grey clouds blocked out the remaining sunlight

However, it didn't bother her as one thought it might; in fact, Daphne welcomed it. The thunderous sound matched the strikes that had impacted Daphne's life in the past year.

Not a week after graduation her parents had been killed by a vengeful buggar that felt they were associated with the 'wrong side' since Voldemort had fallen, and the Greengrass family had shifted to appease their image to the public.

In the wake of their parents' death, Astoria refused the betrothed set for her and left for the states, leaving Daphne to handle what remained of their family name. The taunts, the glances, the judgement...all of it now solely sent in Daphne's direction. It wasn't what she wanted, but Daphne took it was madness as well as a sense of irony, given the way she and her family had treated–and still treated–people in the past.

The loss of her family and pride left a hole in Daphne's life; she didn't know what to do to cope. That is, until her friend Blaise Zabini came to check on her one day. She had been smashed from the Firewhiskey that came from her father's study, something that she was not proud of, and when she finally got sober,Blaise had found her.

He was there, exuding the appearance of 'tall, dark, and handsome' admirably. Daphne's eyes swept over the smooth mocha color of his skin to the soft fade of his dark hair atop his head. He wore a navy blue suit, tailored to fit that lean, muscular fit physique he had.

As soon as he reached her, he took the bottle from her hands and silently wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She clung to his arms that were around her; he made her feel secure. Daphne drunkenly thought of what more he could do for her, not realizing at the time that she had suggested it out loud, not until he protested that it wasn't ideal.

It was then she poured her heart to him, giving him the details of her life throughout the year. "Could you even fathom how I feel?" she asked,

"Alone, stranded with the entire world on your back. Could you?" she questioned.

Blaise cupped her cheek and nodded.

"I do." It was a simple answer, and it was all it took for him to accept her proposal.

Their fling continued throughout another year, always meeting at her home. In the beginning, Blaise would leave after the time they shared, but after a while he would stay the night, holding her as she awoke.

She would be the one to leave the bed first, but it didn't mean she wasn't grateful for the change; it felt nice to be held every now and then.

Her thoughts were halted by the entry of the man plaguing her mind. Blaise moved to sit down in one of the chairs, beckoning Daphne with a finger. It was part of their fun, and Daphne didn't mind it.

She sat down in his lap and rested her arms on his shoulders. He looked away, and Daphne tilted her head at him curiously. "What is it?" she said.

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" Blaise asked, looking into Daphne's eyes. Her hands moved along the curve of his neck, reaching to cup his cheeks. Her thumb rubbed against his cheek gently as she stared into Blaise's rich, brown eyes.

Blaise Zabini had been the reprieve she needed when she thought everything was lost in her life. From the heat of his fingers running through her hair to the chills he gave from his lips on her body, he had given her a power that Daphne didn't know she possessed.

With a shake of her head, Daphne adjusted her position in Blaise's lap, earning her a small groan from him. "I never want to stop," she told him in a soft tone, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

Blaise wasn't able to respond verbally because of her actions, but Daphne took his arms wrapping around her waist as his answer.

It didn't take long for the small touches to grow into caresses and progress into something deeper; something she yearned for.

* * *

It had been a few weeks that came and went with their interactions becoming less and less often. Blaise was not one to turn her down, but Daphne found herself not wanting the company; she had gotten sick.

Being on top of her health was something that Daphne maintained when it came to her physical body, so her sickness caught her by surprise. After trying every spell and potion she had at home, Daphne found nothing worked, so she was going to St. Mungo's to get a Healer's diagnostic.

The pounding of the thunder against walls told Daphne that she was going to need a coat just in case. Grabbing her coat, purse, and wand, Daphne apparated to her destination with hope they'd give her the answers she needed.

oo0oo

The pink glow at the tip of the wand was not the answer Daphne was wanting. She blinked as she laid on the hospital bed, playing with the sheets nervously.

"Are you sure, Bones?" Daphne asked, cutting her eyes to the witch she had gone to school with. A small smile was on Susan Bones' face as she nodded to Daphne.

"Congratulations, Ms. Greengrass," Susan said formally before placing a hand on the bed with a concerned look. "Are you alright, Daphne?"

Daphne's mind was playing with scenarios on what to do with this revelation. Her fun with Blaise was only meant to temporary fill the hole in her life; she didn't think that he'd fill her in a literal sense.

Merlin, how was she going to tell him? It was never meant to be a strings attached ordeal; and there was no way she was going to even _contemplate_ termination. Daphne was going to do what she had to do and tell Blaise, even if that meant raising their baby alone.

"Daphne," Susan called to her once more, pulling Daphne out of her reverie. Daphne shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine," Daphne said, swinging her legs to the side of the hospital bed so she could stand. Daphne gave Susan a firm nod.

"Thank you." And without another word, Daphne walked out of the room with her chin up. Inwardly, she was giving herself a pep talk regarding the talk she'd have with Blaise.

* * *

Daphne's legs were crossed over each other in her chair as she sipped her tea and waited for Blaise to pop in. The rain had yet to let up since her departure, and watching the drops hit the windowpane was actually as soothing as the tea.

The sound of a loud pop behind her told her that he had arrived, so she set her teacup down. "Blaise, darling," Daphne greeted.

Blaise took the chair across from her, crossing his leg and clasping his hands in his lap. "I'm surprised you asked for me," he said,

"thought I'd never say that."

Daphne bit the inside of her cheek, lacing her fingers together as she took a deep breath. "I wanted to start off with an apology," she told him.

Blaise leaned back, glancing at her with an unreadable expression. She could see that his eyes gave away the curiosity he felt.

"I know that we had an arrangement, and due to my illness I suffered, I pushed you away," Daphne continued,

"I should have explained further, but I honestly was not feeling up to it." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"I went to see a healer because I couldn't quite place what was wrong with me that I couldn't heal myself..." Daphne opened her eyes to see Blaise staring intently at her.

"Blaise, I'm pregnant."

Those three words came out of her mouth faster than she had intended, but it was too late. The wide eyes looking back at her proved to be enough shock then he had expected from her in this meeting. Daphne didn't, couldn't say more until Blaise responded.

The wizard in question rubbed his head, looking down briefly and murmuring to himself. She could hear the words 'expected' and 'contraceptive,' and that didn't give her any sort of comfort.

"What are your plans regarding this?" Blaise asked.

Daphne's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you're suggesting that I murder my child I swear to Merlin I'll–"

"Of course not!" he said with an offended look,

"I wanted to know if you desired my involvement, with the baby."

The bite that was going to be laced through her words vanished, and Daphne sighed softly.

"I didn't make this baby alone, whether it was intentional or not." She completely expected Blaise to turn away, as this was not what he signed up for. As Purebloods, they had customs to uphold when it came to their image.

Except the two of them tossed most of those customs out the window the beginning of their fling.

"I'm pleased that you think that," Blaise said as he began to stand. His action caused Daphne to stand up promptly after him.

"So what does that mean?"

Blaise glanced at her with a warm look in his eyes.

"Our arrangement from the beginning was my way of letting you know you're not alone," he said, "and I don't plan on leaving you now, Daph."

A small breath hitched in Daphne's throat at his words, but she didn't get a chance to reply because he quickly kept her quiet with his lips connecting with hers.

Shock from his response made Daphne freeze, but the relief she felt flooded through her allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Blaise had lifted her into his arms, and in that instant, Daphne knew that the hole she felt in her life was completely filled with Blaise and their baby. She would be ready for whatever else that'd come.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and The Houses Competition**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Short **; Prompt(s):** [Romantic Pairing] Non-canon pairing of your choice (Blaise/Daphne)

 **(HSWW) Assignment #1 Sex Ed;** Task 2: write about someone getting pregnant

 **Insane House Challenge:** 365\. (Word) Brood

 **Dueling Club:** Alderwood - (pairing) Blaise/Daphne, (word) mad, (dialogue) "Do you every think we should just stop doing this?"

 **Bath Bomb Appreciation:** Rain Dance (set you story in a heavy rainstorm)

 **Sticker Challenge:** Malfoy Manor - write about a pureblood

 **Newt Year:** Ice - (character) Daphne Greengrass

 **365 Prompt Challenge:** 125\. Event - pregnancy

 **Character Appreciation:** House: Slytherin

 **Count Your Buttons:** (dialogue) "I do"

 **Liza's Loves:** The Sweet Hereafter

 **Word Count: 1,735**


End file.
